It's a Valentine, Stupid!
by writingrarities
Summary: Tristan is blindsided by Rory, in a way you wouldn't expect.  I don't own the Gilmore Girls, but I do love a good story...
1. Chapter 1

I am starting a new story. I hope it will be a valentine TRORY. I don't own Gilmore Girls. Here is chapter one. Please read and review.

Mr. Smooth

"What is your goal in life?" she spat at him one day. Tristan was once again teasing Rory, trying to get her to go out with him. "What do you want to do with your life besides add every girl in this school to your trophy case?" she hissed

Tristan was pulled up short. No one had ever asked him that. He was the King of Chilton! Rich, good looking and smart, he cruised through the halls and cruised through life. What the others didn't realize was that he was rudderless. For once, honest indecision appeared on his face. Rory saw it and was herself stopped short.

"What do you want to do with your life?" she asked again, softly.

Tristan had no answer.

"Do you know what you want?" he whispered.

"Yes." was all she said, and walked away.

Tristan stopped antagonizing her after that. Her question really affected him. What did he want to do? High school was a way station. The more he thought about it, the less sure he was. That made him uncomfortable. That night, he saw his father and really looked at him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Tristan" His father looked at his son warily.

"Are you doing what you wanted to do when you were younger?" Tristan asked. He watched his father's expression.

"Why do you ask?" his father replied

"Am I supposed to know, I mean really KNOW what I want to do or to be?" Tristan almost whispered. His father was nonplussed. He had never seen his son this uncertain. Tristan had always amazed him with his ability to rise to nearly any situation. He was smooth, capable and charming to the bone. His father was envious of this gift.

"Are you happy with your life?" Tristan asked. His father smiled tiredly and put an arm over his son's shoulder. It felt funny, but nice. He hadn't done it in a long time, it seemed.

"I wish I had more time, to spend with you, to spend with your grandfather, to just sit with a Sunday paper and a pot of coffee. I wish I wasn't so obligated to the job, but with great wealth comes obligation. If I slacked off on my job, others might lose theirs. It isn't about the money all the time. It is about the responsibility." The elder Dugrey paused for a moment, then, as if looking into the past, he admitted " I had to prove myself to the board. I didn't want to be looked down upon as the lucky son who walked into the position because I was Janlen's son." Tristan walked along with his father and really listened.

"Do you regret any of your choices?" Tristan questioned.

"I regret not making more time for you and your sister. I missed so much. But, that was the culture of the workplace. Fathers didn't take off to go watch their kids play sports, or act in plays. Not until college, anyway. And, you were both so smart, you were never in any trouble, I sort of let you slide. You know, " he said somewhat baldly. The two Dugrey men sat in the kitchen at table. Tristan picked at a cluster of grapes in the fruit bowl. Silent seconds ticked by.

"What brought this on?" his father finally asked.

"Someone said something to me yesterday and it got me to thinking." Tristan admitted. His father didn't say anything, hoping to draw him out.

"She practically spat at me when she asked." Tristan chuckled briefly

"She?"

"Yeah. There's a new girl at Chilton." was all he said

"Should I be worried?" his father said

"Be worried for me. She wants nothing to do with me" he responded as he studied his fingers."

His father chuckled. "She sounds smart. Is she pretty as well?" Tristan grinned at his father.

"Yes. She's an absolute Mary, but not a push over"

"Do I know the family?"

"Yes. She's a Gilmore. You know her grandfather."

"Gilmore?" Lorelei's girl?" comprehension dawned.

"Yes. Lorelei Gilmore, actually everyone calls her Rory."

"I remember the story. Lorelei got pregnant at 16 and dropped out of school. She had a daughter. She ran away with the baby and we never heard about her again." Tristan listened intently. This was a story he hadn't heard.

"Rory comes from Stars Hollow. She lives there with her mother. " Tristan filled in

"Do you know what Lorelei does?"

"She runs an Inn from what I understand. Rory helps out sometimes." Tristan offered.

"Rory has the grades to get into Chilton, which makes her pretty smart. Is she anything like Paris?" the senior Dugrey asked.

"So, she asked you what you want to do with your life. Why?"

Tristan had the grace to blush. "I have been sort of a pain to her. I was trying to impress her and get her to go out with me. I tried to be Mr. Smooth."

"And..?"

Tristan made a noise like an explosion and grinned.

"So, she is smart. Her mother was smart, too, if I recall"

"The thing is, I don't know what I want to do." Tristan said earnestly.

"You are still young, you have three more years ahead of you. Take a look around; think back to when you were younger. What do you like best? Is there a profession for it? What are you good at that wouldn't drive you over the cliff if you worked at it every day?" Very few people really KNOW what they want to do at your age. They are too busy playing sports, looking at the opposite sex and trying to pull things over on their parents."

Tristan looked at his father closely. He felt like a tremendous weight was gradually lifting from his shoulders.

"Does Rory know what she wants?" his father asked.

"She said she did, but didn't tell me what it was."

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes. Tristan stood and said "Thanks Dad" and sauntered out of the kitchen. He stopped short and turned

"When did you know Mom was The One?" he asked suddenly

His father thought briefly, and replied "The moment I saw her. Time slowed, it became hard to breath and the whole world receded."

Tristan breathed in sharply. "How old were you?"

"About your age. She wanted nothing to do with me until I smartened up in college. It seems to be tradition with the Dugrey men. The same thing happened with your Grandfather."

"No kidding?" Tristan was shaken.

"Have you met Her?" his father asked gently.

"I think so."

"Rory?"

"Yes." Tristan admitted honestly.

"She's not just a girl?"

"No. She's not just a girl. I feel different around her."

"Then don't let her get away. I'm not saying marry the girl now, but don't let her get away." Tristan nodded. Tristan actually skipped up the stairs to his room. He was grinning madly. Mr. Smooth was going to get the girl.


	2. Mr Smooth Changes Tactics

Mr. Smooth changes tactics

Rory trudged into the Library. Some sort of stomach bug seemed to be careening through the teaching staff, and she was about to begin her third study of the day. Mr. Medina was the latest victim, and there were not enough subs to fill in all the holes. She headed towards her favorite spot and was dismayed to find Tristan occupying the table. There were no other empty ones. The library appeared to be filled to overflowing with kids. Tristan raised his head from his book, nodded, and then made room. Rory had a lot of studying to do, so she sat. She noticed that Tristan had gone right back to work, and was relieved that he wasn't trying to bother her. She put her headphones on and pulled out her book. Tristan was doing some sort of math. Rory glanced at the textbook and was surprised to see him working through calculus problems with apparent ease. The surprised look on her face was comical and got his attention.

"What's so funny?" he whispered. Rory started, and then blushed. She felt silly about getting caught staring.

"I'm surprised. I didn't know you were taking calculus, that's all." She mumbled.

"AP History, AP Chemistry and AP French, too" he grinned and went back to work. If he couldn't make points with Rory as Mr. Smooth, maybe being smart would get him somewhere. At this point, he would try anything.

Rory stared at him. Her assumptions that he was just a Romeo cruising on his name and good fortune flamed out in front of her as he continued to finish calculus problems with apparent ease. Math wasn't her favorite subject. She worked really hard at it, got good grades, but she didn't like it. Besides, she wanted to be a political science major, with a heavy dose of literature, once she got to Harvard. She wanted to be a reporter and she was still staring.

Tristan looked up again. Her book was open, but she wasn't reading.

He noticed that she was reading something different than their Lit textbook. He glanced at the title and smiled. Rory was reading Melville.

He gathered his books and stashed them in his messenger bag. He stood, whispered "The white whale wins." then strolled away.

Rory swallowed a giggle and watched him walk to the door. He turned only when he reached the exit, winked at her and pushed through the double doors. Rory put away Moby Dick and took out her Shakespeare.

"Thanks for giving away the ending" she said at the end of the day. Tristan was putting books into his locker when she walked up to hers. Tristan grinned broadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin it for you" he said cheekily. Rory shook her head and grinned. "I've read Moby Dick twice already" she admitted as she spun the dial.

"Three times" Tristan replied as he slammed his locker shut. Rory stopped and stared. She was doing a lot of that lately.

"Really? I thought I was the only person besides my grandfather who read books more than once." She admitted

"I always find something new." Tristan replied and leaned against his locker.

"So do I!" Rory exclaimed. Just then, someone called Tristan. He waved and started down the hall. "Au revoir ma chere Marie" he whispered and went to meet his friends. Rory found herself staring yet again. She felt a vague disappointment that the conversation had been cut short. Who was this Tristan? Where had Spawn of Satan gone?

Tristan sauntered up to his friends. Bowman and Duncan were chuckleheads, but they had been amusing. He almost swore when they interrupted his little conversation with Rory. They had actually been talking! She wasn't defensive, and oh, my God, those blue eyes! His new plan was working. He had to stay the course. He would start to distance himself from these two and continue to improve his image with Rory. This had to work. It just had to!

Rory sat on the bus lost in thought. Her book lay unread in her hands. She stared, unseeing, out the window and pondered what she had seen that day. Tristan Dugrey was one smart boy. The Gods had given him the gift of money and good looks, and now, it appeared to Rory that the gift of extraordinary intelligence could be added to the list. Her opinion of him had been upended that afternoon, all because of a stomach bug and a shortage of substitute teachers. She doubted he would have revealed this side of himself, had it not been for the study halls. Mr. Smooth couldn't look like Mr. College. It would ruin his image! Or would it? Had he been hiding it or had she just assumed? She didn't like being shown up as judgmental. She scowled as Stars Hollow came into view. How dare he become interesting!


	3. Mr Smooth has a Plan

I don't own Gilmore Girls. Thanks to JJsMommy27 for the kind words of encouragement, and to all who take the time to read and review.

Mr. Smooth has a plan

Tristan didn't have to work very hard at his new persona. He had been flying under the radar as Mr. College for a while. He diligently applied himself to his academics, while acting like Mr. Smooth. It was a matter of personal pride. He was never seen with books except walking between classes. He rarely brought work home and he didn't answer questions in class unless called upon. Tristan didn't stand out like Paris, but he was up there in ranking. That ability to rise to the situation his father so envied worked very well at Chilton.

Tristan continued to observe Rory as the semester progressed. He would quietly exhibit the intelligence she caught a glimpse of, while largely ignoring her. They would speak in the hallway every once in a while, and then pass on to their respective lives. He knew when she was upset or sad, and he knew when she was distracted. The blue of those incredible eyes changed with her temperament.

He was moving away from Duncan and Bowman outside of school. He would come up with clever reasons for not joining in another of their harebrained schemes, yet still talk to them in school so it didn't really appear like he was dumping them. He was doing this to protect Rory. If he were seen chatting her up, then dissing Duncan and Bowman, all eyes would zero in on Rory. He realized this when Duncan looked at him strangely one afternoon

"What's with you and the Mary?" he said, a smirk playing across his face.

"Nothing. She asked about something for Medina's class" Tristan lied smoothly. Duncan was not in Mr. Medina's class, he wasn't smart enough. Duncan sniggered and Bowman followed his lead. Tristan felt a surge of anger at these two idiots, but swallowed it.

"Any luck with her?" Duncan asked crudely, as he tossed his head in Rory's direction. Bowman grinned lecherously. Tristan was their God. They lived through his imagined conquests, even though Tristan never admitted to any. It was all in their mind. They didn't have any luck with the pretty girls.

"Uh, hello! Summer?" Tristan said, as if that explained it all.

"Oh, yeah" Duncan said. Bowman just looked blank. Boy, were these two becoming annoying! Suddenly, Tristan couldn't take them any more. He headed off toward the parking lot. "Where are you going?" the two asked in unison.

"Gotta bail!" was all he said and headed towards his car. Duncan and Bowman knew better than to ask for a ride anywhere. NO one rode in Tristan's car.

They didn't see him back out of his space, then pull in behind the library. No one saw him enter the library with his arms loaded with books because he came in through the back door. The janitor grinned at him and Tristan saluted his companion in this particular deception. He had made it a habit to stay and finish his work here. It was more productive than working at home where there were so many attractive distractions. It was also a great place to avoid the girls on the hunt for him. If anyone found him working in the library, he made up a glib excuse like "They're painting at the house…again!" and then offered up a little prayer of apology for making his mom look like a dummy. He slid into his favorite spot and began to work. Most of his classmates were at some team practice or gone for the day.

Rory was ensconced in her favorite cubby. She watched Tristan work, surprised at the intensity of his concentration. He pulled on his hair as he read, or tapped his pencil like a drummer as he pondered a calculus problem. She had seen him here a number of times. The first time he came in, Rory got slightly annoyed. If he started to harass her…! But he didn't notice her that first time, nor any other time she watched him cruise in after classes. She stayed still and he stayed away from her. She accepted this more and more every time he came in and didn't appear to take note of her presence. Why was she so aware of him? She shook her head and went back to work.

Tristan had known she was there. How could he not? That big yellow backpack was like a beacon! He wanted to go up to her so badly, but he couldn't. He had to stick to the plan! He couldn't scare her off. He had to show her that he wasn't that asshole she thought he was. He worked diligently, not turning when she rose to leave. He bit his cheek to keep from smiling as he noticed her staring at him, slight confusion on that gorgeous face because she thought he didn't see her there. Oh yes, this was beginning to work! He had gotten her attention!

At the Chilton dance, Tristan had painful epiphany. He was with a fluff-brained but amusing girl. Rory was with a boy who obviously adored her. Tristan watched Louise and Madeline fawning over the tall, good looking Dean, and almost laughed out loud at Paris, her date in tow, cleaving through the crowd like a battle cruiser through the waves. Everyone moved for Paris. Her date looked exasperated. When Rory and Dean danced they looked so happy together it literally made Tristan ache. Rory looked so lovely in her blue dress and her upswept hair his knees almost buckled. Tristan's' date for this shindig was clueless, but she was fun. He shook himself mentally and paid attention to his her. He heard "Do you want to go make out?" and agreed, walking away with one girl, but wishing it was another. As the evening progressed the sight of Rory and her date kept intruding. Finally, Tristan couldn't bear it anymore and like a fool, he confronted Dean. Rory was horrified. Tristan saw all his careful plans go down in flames just by watching her expression. This only fueled his desperation and he tried to force Dean into a fight. "Idiot!" his mind screamed!

Dean responded with a cool but brutally effective putdown and he and Rory left. Tristan looked so deflated that Paris came up to him. He brushed her off kindly and wandered out. Now what? Was he doomed? He dropped his date off at home, shocking her when he absentmindedly refused her invitation to come into the empty house. He was distracted and headed into the night. Driving towards home, it came to him. He knew what he had to do! Mr. Smooth had a plan!


	4. Mr Smooth Flames Out

Mr. Smooth Flames Out I don't own Gilmore Girls Dean is given short shrift here!

Summer dumped him in front of everyone! It was the ultimate embarrassment. Tristan tried hard not to let it show. It was too bad, because he had liked her. Summe was fun, vivacious and gorgeous. He began to realize that she was one for fun, but not for connection. It seemed that she didn't really like the exclusivity of a relationship. She didn't want the connection that Tristan, deep down inside, hungered for. She wasn't loyal he decided. The tighter he held on, the more she resisted and, finally, she broke away in the most public manner possible.

When Rory wandered into the music room, he groaned inwardly. It seemed that his humiliation was going to be complete. She would repay him for all the torment he had heaped upon her. She would gloat and be permanently out of reach. He was surprised when she didn't and was genuinely kind! Tristan found himself apologizing for being an ass. He was surprised when she told him that she and Dean were no longer together and he was astounded and elated when she kissed him back, only to crash to earth like Icarus when she ran crying from the room. Could his young life get any worse?

Rory wallowed and then decided this whole thing was not her fault. She was sad that she and Dean were over, but realized it was not the end of the world. Dean was right. She didn't love him the way he loved her. She admitted to herself that she might be attracted to someone else. Dean had been the perfect first boyfriend, just like her mother said. If she was honest with herself, it was time to move on. She hated the thought of hurting him, but she knew that if she were not honest with herself, she would just cause more unhappiness, both for Dean and herself. She squared her shoulders after she had a good cry and thought about what to do next.

Rory was intrigued yet embarrassed by what had occurred in the music room at Madeline's. She couldn't be attracted to Tristan! He just saw her as a conquest. He wouldn't be serious, and if she succumbed to his allure, she would end up on the discard pile like every other girl he dated. It would be exciting, but short lived and unfulfilling. She vacillated back and forth between Dean and her awakening attraction to Tristan. Dean was definitely over; she would not lead him on when she couldn't commit, just to have a boyfriend. She hated girls like that! Tristan was intriguing, yet she was sure she was just a target. Or was she? " Argh! This is nuts!" she thought and stomped off to find Lane.

"Just talk to him like a normal person, not like he is Spawn of Satan" Lane had wisely urged. Rory looked at her best friend like she was a stranger. "He knows that you won't go out with him as of now, so why do you think everything he says has a hidden meaning? Are you that irresistible? " Lane asked frankly

"Is that what I think?" Rory asked in a whisper. Lane just shook her head. "I don't think every word out of his mouth is laden with lascivious intent."

"Yet, you are so attuned to him and what you THINK he is implying you assume that is really what he wants! He could be asking something totally innocent" Lane rushed forward, trying to soften her words.

'This is Tristan." Rory's voice was tinged with disbelief.

"And you ARE attracted to him" Lane replied ruthlessly. "Why?" she finished. It was a simple, one word question, yet it made Rory shy away from truth.

"Why?" she whispered to herself. Lane remained silent. "Let's look beyond the Golden Boy good looks and see what is really in there," she said as she finished her pizza slice. She looked at her watch and said "Oh crap. I've got to go home. Make one of your lists!" she called over her shoulder as she sped away. Rory was relieved that she didn't have to admit anything to Lane just yet. She had to wrestle with this mystery alone. She turned and strolled home, mentally ticking off all the Cons of one Tristan Dugrey, Spawn of Satan.

Rory was astounded. Her lists were nearly equal! If she really thought deeply about it, a couple of her Con listings were basically the same thing, reworded. Oh dear! What to do, what to do… There was a tap on the window and Lane appeared. She and Rory settled in the bedroom and Lane took the list from Rory's reluctant grip. She nodded silently as she read, grinning at some of the Pro entries. "Well?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know!" Rory groaned and buried her head in the pillow, laughing at her dilemma.

"Rory, this guy is smart, good-looking, smart and well… smart! No, he isn't Dean, but no one is besides Dean. If you are really honest with yourself, you know you did the right thing by not automatically saying 'I love you' back when you don't!" Lane bore on. "You have to give Tristan a chance! You know what you THINK! Now, find out if it's the truth, or if it's a fallacy!" She finished.

"How did you get to be so wise Obi Wan?" Rory mumbled. Lane preened a little.

The next day Rory felt as vulnerable as she did on her first day at Chilton. She knew Lane was right. She would take a step back from automatic confrontation and see if Tristan really was this villain. She would watch, then decide if her attraction was hopeless or not.

"Hey, Mary. Did you make up with the farm boy?" Tristan sneered as he closed his locker.

"No. It's over." She said simply, then closed her locker and walked away. Tristan looked like he had been hit in the solar plexus! If Rory had turned to look, she would have laughed out loud at the expression on his face. The silence was reward enough- for now.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" the refrain ran through his head as he stood there. Why did he do shit like that? Was he never going to learn? He shook himself mentally and made it to his next class just as the bell rang. Thank the maker Rory wasn't in this class with him. He would've spent the entire class staring at her and not paying attention to the lecture. Why had his common sense deserted him? Why was she affecting him like this? What was happening to him? He wrote " Karma?' in his notebook as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Tristan made his way to the library. He had a lot of work to catch up on, and he was hoping to see Rory there.

"She's not here," he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down. Tristan made a motion with his hand like a diving plane crashing into his books, complete with sound effects. "Mr. Smooth flames out…again!" he mumbled, then opened his books.

Rory was there. She sat in a different cubby, out of his line of sight. By peeking around the cubby wall, she could watch him. She swallowed a chuckle at his antics. This was going to be fun! She noticed him working, and then observed his concentration evaporate as he stared out the window. She ducked back into cubby when he suddenly stood up and jammed his books into his messenger bag. Tristan practically sprinted out the door. Rory walked to the window and watched him open his car door. He looked up at the building and stood, dumfounded, when he saw Rory standing there, looking down at him. She waved then turned away. He waved weakly back at her retreating form, then sank into his car and groaned aloud as he banged his forehead repeatedly on the steering wheel. He drove home, lost in thought, and didn't see the pick-up truck until it was too late to swerve. His last thought before the airbag deployed was "Oh, perfect!"


	5. Mr Smooth Shuts Up

I don't own these characters. Thanks for the suggestion Troybrucaslover! Mr. Smooth shuts up.

Everything hurt. His head was pounding, his left leg hurt, and it hurt to breathe! He tried to say something, but his face wouldn't move right. Pain ripped through him.

"Jesus, I didn't see you.." He heard some guy say.

"Hold on son, we're getting you out.." He heard someone else say. Sirens wailed from somewhere out there as blackness claimed him again.

Rory entered school and was immediately aware of an undercurrent in the air. Everyone was talking in groups, expressions of disbelief on their faces. Paris cornered her in Mr. Medina's class.

"So, have you heard about Tristan?" She demanded

"No. What about Tristan" Rory returned

"He was in a car accident yesterday. He's still in the hospital. It was pretty bad I hear." Paris looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry Paris. I know you've been friends for a long time." Rory offered softly.

"Yeah. Since we were in kindergarten together." She finished

"Where did it happen?" Rory asked

"I guess it was on the way home from school. He got broad-sided by a truck." Paris replied. Rory was shaken. She had seen him leave school. She even remembered seeing an ambulance pass her bus.

"I saw the ambulance!" she whispered

"What?" Paris grabbed her arm.

"When I was on the bus going home, an ambulance passed us. There were sirens and the ambulance was going pretty fast."

"Did you see him?" Paris looked stricken

"No. The lights weren't on inside."

Paris sat down, staring at nothing in particular.

Mr. Medina called the class to order, then, the school sound system buzzed to life.

"I have a brief announcement." The headmaster's voice got immediate attention. "As you are all aware, Tristan Dugrey has been involved in a car accident. I have been given permission to brief you all on how he is doing. Mr. Dugrey is in satisfactory condition. He will be laid up for a few weeks, but should be back with us by the end of the month. He is at Hartford General Hospital and can have visitors between the hours of 6 and 8 PM. Now, please get back to your studies."

Rory went to Hartford General right after school. The bus went right by the hospital. Lorelei, once she heard about the accident, agreed to pick her up on the way to Richard and Emily's for Friday night dinner.

Rory entered the room and was surprised to see him propped up in bed. His face was bruised and his left leg and left arm were both in casts. He tried to grin, but winced.

"So, Speed Racer, how are you?" Rory said as she approached the bed. He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He had a small white board in his lap. He wrote something and then showed it to her.

"Can't talk. Broken jaw, teeth wired" Rory stared. He closed his eyes, and then sighed. He erased the board and wrote something else

"Who are you going to argue with now?"

Rory laughed softly. "I guess it will have to be Paris. I can't take advantage of you now, can I?" she replied and grinned. "Are you in pain?" she asked as she pulled the chair over.

"Better living through chemistry." He wrote.

Rory chuckled. "How long are you here?" she continued. She couldn't help looking at his bruises. The whole left side of his face was discolored and his eye was barely open.

"You should see my shoulder and hip," he wrote knowingly

"Are the breaks bad?"

Tristan shook his head gingerly. "Simple fractures" he wrote. Rory began to talk about what went on in school that day, and Tristan would write a question as she rambled. He was really enjoying her storytelling. She had a dry wit, and always saw the absurdity of a situation. She was telling him the tale of Paris , Brad and a biology experiment and he had to tell her to stop. His face hurt because he was trying so hard not to laugh. Her incredible blue eyes were sparkling with humor as she finally relented.

Rory heard voices in the hall. She turned to see her mother waiting outside. "I have to go. Friday night at my grandparents" she offered as she rose.

"Please come again" he looked at her expectantly.

"I will" Rory whispered. She stopped took the board from his hand and wrote something on his whiteboard. His eyes widened in surprise when he read what she had written. He looked at her and was flooded with hope when she winked and left.

"She came!" he closed his eyes and savored the thought. He stared at what she wrote and mentally smiled. It was a line from "Twelfth Night" Just then, his father entered the room and sat in the vacated chair next to the bed. He took Tristan's uninjured right hand in his and just sat. Tristan opened his eyes and winked at his dad. He wrote on the whiteboard and flipped it to show him.

"Rory was just here!" it said, under the quote. The gleam in his eyes eased the ache in his father's heart.

"So, she came huh? Did she run screaming from the room at your bruises?"

Tristan shook his head and tapped the board again.

"A Shakespeare quote? What is the significance of this?"

Tristan turned the board again and wrote "I think she is forgiving me for being such an ass!"

Tristan's father nodded . "Is she coming back tomorrow?" he asked.

"I hope so."

"It will be amusing to see you try to communicate with a wired jaw" his father said softly.

"I think the Fates have finally knocked it into my head that it is time to shut up and listen" Tristan wrote.

His father laughed at his reply. "Son, this is a hell of a way to figure out that Mr. Smooth should shut up."

"Where's Mom?"

"She is at home terrorizing the staff getting your room ready. She is moving everything to the first floor until she is sure you can negotiate the stairs." Tristan rolled his eyes. His father grinned.

"I 'm being moved into the library?"

"Of course. It has the bath attached and can be closed off from the parlor. I think she even dug out your old baby monitor" He continued, "It makes her happy to be doing something positive. She sat here all night last night . I finally convinced her to go home and make ready. The doctor said you would be released tomorrow." Tristan nodded. He recalled her holding his hand, and brushing his hair off his forehead . He smiled inwardly. The attention had comforted him as he slid in and out of sleep.

"Notify the school that I am at home?" Tristan wrote. His arm was beginning to ache from all the writing. He closed his eyes .

His father took the whiteboard from his lap and pulled up the blankets.

"I will. Let's see if we can get Rory to come to the house." Tristan didn't hear him, for he was instantly and deeply asleep. His father sat back down and stared as the lights of the city winked on outside the window.


	6. Mr Smooth Gets an Ally

Mr. Smooth Gets an Ally

The move home was accomplished. Tristan felt like an old man being pushed around in the wheelchair. It was nice to get back to his own bed, however, even if it was in the library. He was soon sound asleep, having succumbed to the surprising exhaustion and renewed discomfort. His parents sat in the kitchen nursing cups of coffee. The baby monitor on the table captured Tristan's even breathing. Cynthia Dugrey sighed and wiped away a tear.

"Thank God, he's home" she said with a water chuckle.

"He'll be driving you nuts soon enough"

"I can only hope." She replied and sipped her coffee.

"I'll meet with the headmaster about his school work tomorrow" Henri Dugrey said

"Maybe we can get some of his friends to bring home notes and work assignments." Cynthia said as she rose from her chair to put her empty cup in the sink. "Do you think he will fall too far behind?" She stared out the window. The late afternoon sun slanted through the tree branches. Leaves were beginning to fall.

"I wouldn't worry about Tristan. We can get a tutor to help him keep up. I know he won't want to just lie there waiting to heal. The writing part may be tough, but I think he'll do okay. The arm cast comes off in two weeks."

"What did the doctor say about his jaw?" She turned to look at her husband.

"Tristan's jaw will have to stay wired for a month. Then, another set of images will be taken to see if the damage has healed. He made need braces again to realign his bite. I think it's going to be painful for a while."

Cynthia shook her head and then visibly straightened her shoulders. "I will cancel all my appointments for the next month," she said as she walked from the kitchen. Henri smiled as he watched his wife walk with purpose. The mother lion was guarding her cub! He listened to her voice as she made her first call.

"Hello, Emily? It's Cynthia Dugrey…."

Emily Gilmore! A light went on his head. This was a perfect! He would figure out a way to get Rory to come see Tristan! He almost rubbed his hands in anticipation. He had to be cagey and get her to come without being glaringly obvious about it. He pondered the situation while Cynthia chatted with Emily. He caught a fragment of the conversation and tuned into what his wife is saying.

"…Henri is meeting with the Headmaster tomorrow about his work. I want to set up a system whereby Tristan gets the class notes. That way he can at least read them during the day. He will be able to write better in a couple of weeks, but he cannot talk for a while yet…"Cynthia listened for a bit "…That's right! Your granddaughter is one of his classmates! That would be wonderful! Thank you Emily." After a few more minutes of conversation Cynthia hung up and returned to the kitchen. She was smiling. Henri looked up expectantly.

"Emily Gilmore's granddaughter is a classmate of Tristan's! I had forgotten that! Emily told me that Lorelei and Rory are having dinner with them on Friday. Emily will ask Rory to gather the class notes for the week and bring them over for Tristan. Will you mention this to the headmaster when you meet with him?" Henry nodded and grinned inwardly. This was perfect!

Lorelei and Rory were sitting in the Gilmore's formal living room with their drinks. Emily sipped her gin and tonic and said to no one in particular

"I spoke with Cynthia Dugrey yesterday. The poor woman! Her son, Tristan, was in a fairly serious car accident this week. Did you visit him last Friday?"

"Yes Grandma. I went to visit him before I came here. That's why I was still in my uniform for dinner." Rory reminded her

"That's right. Anyway, Cynthia was telling me about their meeting with Headmaster Charlston today and the plans they needed to make. He wants to keep current with his schoolwork. He may be out for a month!"

"Yes, Grandma. I got called to the office today. I have to bring this week's notes to his house tomorrow." Rory looked slightly put out. Lorelei perked up at the end of this statement.

"That's wonderful. Cynthia sounded so worried when I spoke to her. I told her you would be able to do this. She has cancelled all her engagements for the next month to be at home with Tristan. How bad were his injuries?" Emily continued.

"He has a fractured left arm and left leg, and a broken jaw. His jaw is wired shut right now and the whole left side of his face is one massive bruise." Rory told her. Emily looked horrified.

"The poor boy!" He is home now though?"

"Yes. He was released yesterday." Just then, the new maid announced dinner. The three Gilmore women moved to the dining room.

"Mom? Where's Dad?" Lorelei asked, hoping to divert Emily's attention away from Rory.

"He had to go to Seattle on business." She said succinctly, and then turned back to Rory.

"Mom?" Lorelei asked again

"Yes Lorelei?"

"Why did you say Rory could do this without asking her first? I think it is presumptuous of you to have done so. Tristan is sort of an arrogant kid who hasn't been very nice to Rory and now you volunteered her Saturday morning, of all things, to do something for this kid who has been a jerk to her since the first day!" Lorelei said indignantly. Rory just looked at her dinner.

"I am well aware of the boy's reputation Lorelei." Emily said dryly. " I think Rory will be perfectly safe. She doesn't even need to see Tristan but it would be a nice thing to do. He can't talk, and he is probably bedridden! It was a serious accident."

"I saw him last week when I picked up Rory. He looked tough." Lorelei agreed softly. Her voice conveyed a thousand feelings with just its tone.

Emily went no further. Both women thought briefly of the terror a mother feels when her child is hurt.

On the way home from dinner Lorelei brought up the subject of Tristan again. "Will he have trouble keeping up?"

"I don't think so. Tristan is really smart. He may not be able to speak right now, but he can do everything else. I think one of his teachers will go to the house once a week to give any tests he should take." Rory replied

"Do you want me to bring the work over? I could call that big guy named Moose for you." Lorelei offered. Moose was going to save her from Paris that first week of school.

"No. Thanks Mom. I need to do this." Rory grinned.

"Why?" there it was, that one word question that required so

many answers. "Is there anything going on here that you want to talk about?" Lorelei probed softly.

"I said I would and I will. Tristan doesn't worry me. He can't move too well, and he can't talk. He's become a Talking Ken doll with a broken string." Rory grinned broadly. Lorelei laughed

"So you're telling me not to worry?"

"For now. We'll see what the future brings." Rory said cryptically.

"So, Bible Boy isn't so scary?" Lorelei moved onto a less scary area.

"I actually think that it's an act. I am finding out that he is really smart, and not just a Mr. Smooth." Rory declared

"Mr. Smooth?"

"Yeah. You know, King of Chilton, every girl wants me, blah, blah, blah."

"Yeah, I knew a few guys like that." Lorelei chuckled.

"Anyway, he was kind of a pain at first, but he isn't anymore." Rory continued. She thought briefly. "I would hate to see him fall far behind because I was afraid of his act."

Lorelei pulled into their driveway.

"Okay. You can take the car tomorrow. Just drop me off at the Inn."

Saturday morning, Rory drove to the Dugrey house . She sat in the car for a minute, then, squared her shoulders and blew out a breath. She walked to the imposing front door, juggled the heavy stack of notebooks and then rang the bell. A servant opened the door and smiled.

"Please come in Miss." she said and stepped aside.

Rory entered the lion's den.


	7. Mr Smooth Gains Ground

Mr. Smooth Gains Ground

"Tristan is in here." The housekeeper indicated as she led Rory through an imposing parlor. Rory looked around briefly. The two then entered another room through a gorgeous paneled wood door. Rory's eyes widened at the floor to ceiling bookshelves. She smiled when she saw Tristan sitting up in the hospital bed.

He had on sweats and a tee shirt and, being unable to smile, he waved briefly.

"This is my kind of bedroom" she said and investigated the impressive collection of books. "May I look?" she turned and asked. Tristan lifted a hand in agreement. Rory put the heavy pile of notebooks on a small table, pulled a large volume off the shelf and ran her hand over the tooled leather binding with reverence. Opening the front cover, she looked at the copyright date. As Rory suspected, it was a first edition of Moby Dick.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed softly.

Tristan watched with fascination. She was going into raptures over a book! Most girls he knew would only do that over a handbag or a pair of shoes. He eyed the pile of notebooks with distaste.

"Looks like leisure time is over." He said through his clenched teeth.

"He speaks!" Rory exclaimed, turning to look at him. She returned the book to its proper place and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah. I can do a pretty good Kirk Douglas" Tristan said.

"It must be easier than writing everything." Rory offered.

"It is. My face hurts after a while, though." He closed his eyes briefly.

"Your face is an amazing range of colors." Rory said matter-of-factly. "I see purple, pink, yellow, green, black and brown"

"No blue?" Tristan shot back

"Just your eyes. Although, the white of your left eye is still red. It looks kind of scary. " Rory said cheekily.

"New fashion trend?"

"I hope not." Rory shuddered delicately.

"What on earth have you brought me?" he finally asked, waving at the pile on the table.

"Now you know how I felt when I first arrived at Chilton." Rory said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Sorry I was such a jerk." Tristan said quietly.

Rory looked at him and digested his apology again.

"Apology accepted again." She said simply. Just then, Henri Dugrey knocked on the door.

"Good morning." He said as he entered the room.

"This is my Dad, Henri Dugrey." Tristan offered the introduction. "Dad, this is Rory Gilmore."

"It is nice to meet you Rory. Your grandfather says great things about you. Thank you for doing this for Tristan."

"You're welcome Mr. Dugrey. It's nice to meet you, too" Rory said with a smile.

"Has Tristan offered you anything? Can I get you some coffee?" Henri asked.

"I was just about to." Tristan blushed slightly. Rory noticed this and suddenly felt very much at ease.

"I would love a cup of coffee," she said with relish. Henri left for the kitchen.

"Can you drink a cup?" she asked innocently "Maybe with a straw? I myself would need an IV hookup!" she said and tapped her forearm.

"Ha ha ha. I already had one, without the straw." Tristan returned.

Henri returned with a tray and placed it next to Rory. She took a sip and the blissful expression on her face was amusing to see. Henri winked at Tristan who rolled his eyes.

"Don't like it?" Tristan said with a chuckle

"No. It's awful. I have to force myself to drink it." Rory said with a grin.

"Do you need to go anywhere right now?" he asked suddenly.

"Why?" Rory asked, suddenly wary.

"Will you help me go over the notes for the classes we have together? I know you view studying as a solitary activity, but I think I am going to need a little help." He rushed and held his breath.

"Sure. I think I can give you a couple of hours. I just need to call my Mom to see if she needs the car." Rory agreed with a grin.

"Cool" he said with relief. Rory called her mother and everything was okayed. She just needed to pick Lorelei up at 4 o'clock.

Tristan and Rory went over all the notebooks in their shared classes and Rory added things from her own notes. Tristan asked pointed questions and Rory was once again impressed with his intelligence. Tristan was really enjoying himself, and so was Rory. Before they both realized the time, the housekeeper rolled a tray in with lunch.

"Your father figured you might be hungry right about now" she offered and set up the food. Tristan had a big mug of soup and Rory had a sandwich. She watched as he sipped with eyes closed. Rory nibbled at her sandwich.

"What I wouldn't give for a roast beef sandwich right now" he grumbled.

"Is my sandwich bothering you?" she asked with concern

"No, I'm just getting sick of the liquid diet."

"How much longer do you need to be wired?"

"I don't know. Probably for a few more weeks "

"Can't you put a burger in a blender?"

"Gross!" he grimaced as he thought of it.

"That does sound pretty gross" Rory agreed

"There's always baby food." She offered solemnly.

"Good God, no!" he actually blanched

"Strained peas not your cup of tea? I could get you some strained beef? How about chicken noodle mush?" she was really getting into this.

Tristan chuckled "Keep it up Gilmore" he said and sipped more soup.

"Dutch Apple dessert was my favorite," She said with feigned seriousness. Her blue eyes were twinkling merrily as she took another bite of her sandwich. Tristan refused to rise to the bait.

"Mmm Mmmm Mmmm" he said with gusto. "Tomato soup, Yummmm!" Rory laughed out loud.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes and then Rory looked at the clock. "I have to go. I promised Mom I'd be there at four."

"Thanks for the help Rory" Tristan said. "Can you come back again?"

"I guess so. I'm not sure, but I think I can come back again Saturday."

"Do you have an email address?" He asked

"Yes. Why?"

"If I have any questions during the week, can I ask you?"

"Sure." And she wrote it down for him. He handed her a piece of paper with his email address and his cell number written on it. She added her cell number to the paper she gave to him. She noticed the fatigue on his face.

"You look really tired. I hope I didn't stay too long." she said, concern in her eyes.

"No, you didn't stay too long. Thanks for all the help." He said softly and as she turned to leave, he closed his eyes. Rory turned back and was surprised to see he was already drifting off. Tristan's father met her at the door.

"He's asleep I think. I hope I didn't wear him out." She said

"Thank you for your kindness Rory. Tristan's mother and I really appreciate your volunteering time like this." He smiled tiredly and opened the door for her.

"I hope Tristan didn't do too much too soon." She said quietly

"I think he really enjoyed it." Henri chuckled. He had listened with the baby monitor to their banter for a short while and then turned it off. Tristan was right about Rory Gilmore. She was one smart girl, and well able to hold her own against his charm. Tristan had his work cut out for him!

"I'm going to try and come again next Saturday if that is alright." She said with diffidence.

"That would be great! With everyone's help, Tristan won't lose too much ground." Henri said. He was careful not to single Rory out.

"Well, good night Mr. Dugrey" Rory said as she left.

"Good night Rory." Henri said with a smile and shut the door.

Rory drove to the Inn, reliving the afternoon as she drove. She was learning some new things about Tristan. She was still going to be cautious, but he was getting more and more interesting.

She was beginning to look forward to next Saturday!


	8. Mr Smooth Gets Stressed

Mr. Smooth gets stressed.

"Argh! I hate, hate, hate reading Shakespeare!" said the text.

Rory grinned and responded

"Listen to it! Books on tape or CD help."

"Why don't we watch it? Isn't there a movie? 'Romeo and Juliet' makes for a good story doesn't it?" Tristan replied.

Rory waited for a minute or two. She thought seriously about her next move.! Was she falling for him? Was he luring her in with his smarts? She tapped a finger on her desk as she thought. Why was she being so cautious? Was her first impression true or was she put instantly on the defensive because she was attracted to the oh-so nice package? Since that first Saturday, they had been instant messaging. First, it was a question or two about the work. Then, Tristan began to slip in messages just for fun. Rory really enjoyed these. She had gone to see him each Saturday. These sessions became an all day affair, and she found that he was fun to be with.

"Alright, I'll bring the movie on Saturday." she answered, having decided to take the plunge.

"I'll bring the popcorn." he replied

"You still have to read the play." She reminded him

"Pffft" was all he wrote.

Rory laughed and typed "Good bye Tristan."

Tristan grinned was progress! Rory was messaging him nearly every day, and not just about schoolwork. He was careful, and didn't get too personal. He kept it light and friendly. He thought he was getting his casts off the following week and would finally be returning to school. The precious little time he got to spend with her alone would be coming to an end. He really looked forward to being with Rory. He had to make this work! Just then, his father walked into his room.

"How are you feeling, son?" he asked

"Okay. I hate reading Shakespeare. The language is hard to get your head around. It's giving me a headache" he said and closed his eyes. He really did have a headache.

"This is the third day in a row you've had a headache while reading. I think I need to speak to the doctor about this." Henri said. He looked concerned.

"Yeah. It is sort of hard to read sometimes." Tristan said.

"I think maybe you jangled something in your head when the truck hit you. Your eye was pretty banged up. Remember, there a concussion." Henri ruffled Tristan's hair gently.

"Yeah. I think we better. I wonder if my eyesight got messed up." Tristan said, and lay there, enjoying the contact with his dad.

"I'll call the doctor tomorrow and we'll get you in to see him."

"Can I have something for the headache?" Tristan asked

"Let me call him first. I'll turn off the light. Close your eyes and rest. I'll be right back." Henri said and rose. He turned off the lamp and left the room. Tristan listened as he spoke on the phone. He was nearly asleep when Henri returned with some water and baby pain reliever. He filled the dropper a few times to give Tristan the right amount and then held the straw for him.

"What did the doctor say." Tristan asked when he finished. His headache was actually fading, since the light was off and he wasn't reading.

"He wants to see us tomorrow morning. He thinks your vision was indeed affected, so he wants to take a look."

"Okay. Let's see, a cane, braces and maybe glasses. Give me a buzz cut and the transformation will be complete-Tristan Dugrey class dork." He said with humor.

"It would be a new look for you, that's for sure" his mother offered as she entered the room. She touched Tristan's forehead softly then cupped his cheek. She studied his face carefully.

"Hi mom. Yeah, let's give it a try. Some Elvis Costello glasses and a Chilton bowtie." The three Dugreys laughed.

"No more reading tonight, Tristan. Is Rory coming Saturday?" Henri asked

"She said she was. We're going to watch a movie version of Romeo and Juliet. Maybe the language will mean something more if I hear it. I am having a little bit of trouble with it, it seems. I don't know if it is because of the concussion or if it is because I hate reading Shakespeare." Tristan offered as he shifted in the bed. He was suddenly really tired. His parents walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I am becoming concerned with these headaches of his." Henri said to his wife.

"This is the fourth day in a row he's had one." Cynthia said

"Fourth? I thought it was only a couple of days." Henri said sharply.

"No. Four days." Cynthia said firmly.

"I think his vision has become impaired. His left eye was pretty banged up. A concussion will also give you headaches. He has been trying to keep up with his work, and has visitors every afternoon. Maybe it's too much." Henri said.

"I think we'll wait to see what Dr. Glynns says." Cynthia said. Tristan's parents sipped their coffee in the gathering twilight.

"I hope whatever it is, is temporary." Cynthia said softly

"I'm sure it is sweetheart. It has only been two weeks since the crash. Concussions eventually heal." Henri said, then rose and kissed her on top of her head. "Tristan will be fine." He whispered.

"Mmmm" she murmured

"An eye patch! What next?" Tristan exclaimed as they left the doctor's office.

"Now honey, you know it is only temporary. Your eye needs to heal. Stop whining." His mother said good-naturedly. "Look at it this way, class dork is no longer a style option. We're going for the pirate look. Shall I get you a silk scarf and an earring? I think I have a scarf in the Chilton colors."

Tristan tried to cross his arms, but his arm cast was still on and got in the way. He looked adorably grumpy to his mother.

"I am not going back to school wearing an eye patch!" he said under his breath. "I will never manage the stairs with the cane AND the eye patch –walking cast or no- and I can't use crutches with this stupid arm cast still on!"

"You're really wallowing in this pity party aren't you?" his father said with a grin. Tristan said nothing, just glared at his dad with one blue eye.

"I am not going back to school wearing an eye patch!" he said again through his teeth.

When they got home, Tristan stomped into the house on his new walking cast, using an elegant walking stick made of walnut and silver. He let out a sigh of frustration as he sank into an armchair. He was sore and tired from all the x-rays, poking and prodding he had been through this morning. He was so disappointed that his casts were not coming off! The orthopedic doctor wanted them on for two more weeks, and now, an eye patch. He sat there in full-blown 'Prince Whine a lot' mode when it suddenly dawned on him that this was a good thing! He raised his head and tilted it to the side. He just realized that this meant more Saturdays with Rory! He chuckled and inwardly grinned.

Rory rang the doorbell on Saturday morning, and then shifted her backpack as she waited. Cynthia Dugrey opened the door

"Hello Rory. It is nice to see you again. Tristan is in a bad mood I'm afraid. He learned yesterday that he has to keep his casts on for two more weeks." She said as she led Rory into the library. Rory immediately noticed the bed was no longer there. Tristan was sitting in a large reclining chair that looked out of place in this elegant room.

"I'll bring your coffee right in." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Dugrey." Rory said then turned and looked at Tristan again.

"Ahoy there, Ishmael." she said with a grin. "What's with the eye patch?"

"Very funny Gilmore. I have to wear this stupid thing for a couple of days. It seems that my eye was banged up more than they initially thought. That, and the casts staying on means I'm home for at least two extra weeks" he grumbled. He watched Rory with his one good eye. She actually laughed!

"It's a good thing I'm free for two more weeks, then." She said and dumped her backpack just as the coffee came. She watched his reaction out of the corner of her eye as she sipped the amazingly good coffee. The expression on his face was one of surprise, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Rory felt her confidence soar.

"Can you watch the movie?" she asked and held up the tape.

"Yeah. I tried to read it again, but the headaches kept getting in the way." He said and closed his eye. It was hard to keep just one eye open! Rory watched him, unobserved. He did look beat.

"I think you will get more out of it if you see and hear it. Shakespeare always works best when read aloud." Rory said as she turned on the set and put the tape in.

She sat on the couch next to Tristan's chair and they watched Franco Zefferelli's "Romeo and Juliet."

When it was over, Tristan said, "Now I get it" and grinned. Rory took out her notes and asked him the questions that made up the assignment. They discussed the questions, then, Rory typed out Tristan's answers. When they were finished, and the assignment was printed out, Rory plopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes. Tristan took her hand in his.

She didn't withdraw it.

"I really appreciate all your help Rory." He said as he held it.

"You're welcome Tristan. She said softly, and then she stood and said, "I have to go. Mom needs the car." She packed up her bag and put on her coat. Without warning, she leaned over and kissed Tristan's cheek.

"Call me later." She whispered and scooted from the room.

Tristan sat there, speechless. His cheek tingled pleasantly where she had kissed him. "Call me later" she had said! Exultation soared within. Then, he remembered to breathe. He let out a breath with a big "whoosh" and thumped the arm of the chair.

"Call me later!" It was the opening he had been looking for!

Rory laughed at the message waiting for her when she got home. "You did say "Call Me" didn't you? Please tell me it wasn't hallucination on my part, due to Shakespeare overload or exhaustion!"

Tristan waited for what seemed like forever. He stared at his screen, willing the answer, any answer, to appear.

"Yes. I said call me." Tristan stared at the screen. He blinked once, then flipped up the patch and looked with both eyes, just to be sure.

"Yes. I said call me." It still said.

Henri was startled by the joyous shout that came from the library.

He looked in on Tristan and was surprised to see him punch the air with his good arm. Tristan looked at his dad and said

"She said "Call me."!

"Okay. So, call her!" Henri replied nonchalantly and walked back out of the library. Tristan stared at the screen one last time and, grinning madly, picked up his cell phone.


	9. Mr Smooth and Stumpy the Pirate Boy

Mr. Smooth and Stumpy the Pirate Boy.

He called her every evening, after supper. He waited until whomever had come to see him that day had gone home.

He was careful, but he was also getting impatient.

"When do I get to see you again?" he finally asked.

There was a momentary silence.

"I'll be back Saturday." Rory said.

"Can't you come after school tomorrow?" he said

"No. I'm working at the Inn tomorrow."

"How about Friday?"

"I go to dinner at my grandparents every Friday."

"Can't you skip it?"

"No. I can't." she didn't offer any other explanation. Her voice sounded tense. Tristan suddenly knew he was pushing too hard.

"Okay. What are the assignments like?" he asked. He actually heard the relief in her voice as she told him about the work. He steered the conversation back to neutral territory and soon was laughing at another of her Paris stories.

"I have to go, Tristan. I need to finish my homework." Rory said finally.

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday "he said.

"See you Saturday."

Rory thought about Tristan for the next two days. She was getting butterflies. What was she doing? Was this really a good thing? Why was she even considering going forward with this? She needed advice. Panic was pushing in.

"He called you?" Lorelei said expectantly. They were driving to Hartford for Friday night dinner.

"I told him to." Rory admitted.

"Oh my! Is this serious?"

"I have no idea! I'm nervous, scared, excited, all those feelings jumbled together. Am I nuts? What was I thinking?" Rory exclaimed. "I need to stop this!" She said with conviction.

"Why?" Her mother asked quietly.

"WHY? This is Tristan!" Rory said wildly.

"And…?" Lorelei prompted.

"And…oh I don't know!" Rory was flustered.

"How did it happen?" Lorelei made Rory refocus. Rory told her about the Shakespeare, the movie, and the handholding.

"And you kissed his cheek and said "Call me later." She said as if to clarify.

"Yes." Rory mumbled

"How did he look?" Lorelei asked sagely

"Happy."

"Happy like a spider with a fly or goofy happy like he really likes you." Rory thought briefly. She turned to Lorelei and grinned.

"Goofy happy."

"I think you have your answer."

"Will you go out with me?" Tristan asked her the moment she walked into the library. His stomach dropped to his knees. He just sort of blurted it out, thereby creating the 800 lb gorilla in the room. Rory just stared at him, looking a little like a deer in the headlights. Surprise evident on her face, she said nothing. His stomach skidded to his feet. She put her backpack on the floor and took off her coat. She said nothing as the housekeeper brought in her coffee.

She said nothing as she sipped.

Tristan turned to look out the window. He couldn't say anything.

"I'm really a selfish person you know." Rory said offhandedly.

"You? You think you are a selfish person?" Tristan responded in disbelief. Controlled desperation colored his tone.

"Yes. I need you to understand. I've thought long and hard about this."

She thought about this? A tiny glimmer of hope began to grow. Tristan remained silent, holding his breath.

"I need you to know that I won't drop everything to 'be with you'. There are things I do that come first, like school or my Friday Night dinners with my grandparents." Rory continued. She watched his back. He hadn't moved. "I still don't know why you want to go out with me. Why me?" She said honestly.

Tristan turned and smiled. Desperation evaporated. "Why you? Let me see, you are, after all…you, you are gorgeous, smart, self confident…" she started to interrupt and he held up a hand and continued "you stand up for yourself when you need to, you stand by your convictions, you are loyal, and oh, did I mention gorgeous?" Rory blushed.

"I don't think I am self-confident." She mumbled

Tristan thumped across the library and sat next to her on the couch. "You were right, in the beginning. You were a conquest. You know- the new girl! I expected you to fall at my feet like many others had. Then, you shot me down so often and with such ruthless efficiency that I was forced to open my eyes and really look at you, to really see YOU. I was doomed. You stole my heart." He admitted, shaking his head.

Rory raised her gaze to his and studied his expression, seeking intuitive answers. Then, she scowled.

"There will be no making out in front of your locker. Public Displays of Affection like that are definitely off the table."

"Oh, come on! I can't kiss you in public?" Excitement began to course through him.

"Not there. It is contaminated ground. I will not be one of those girls!" Rory said pertly.

"Okay." He said suddenly.

Rory stared in disbelief. She thought she would have to fight him on this. "Excuse me?" she whispered

"I will do whatever is necessary to make you happy. If that means ignoring each other in school, or not holding your hand, or not kissing you in front of others, that's okay. If you want to keep this relationship under wraps, that's okay. I don't care." Tristan said in all honesty. "Just tell me what you want Rory".

There it was. What did she want? The 800-lb gorilla just blinked. She looked at Tristan, and he waited patiently.

"Patience." She said suddenly.

"Patience?"

"Yes. I'm still kind of new at this relationship dating thing."

"So, you want me to be patient?" he asked taking her hand in his good one.

"Yes. I like you Tristan, but I am still nervous. I don't like being the center of attention and something tells me that this will be talked about … a lot!" She said as she covered his hand with her other hand. Tristan grinned as he looked down. This was becoming epic! He turned to look at her and was delighted to see her smiling. She leaned in and kissed him shyly. A soft gasp escaped his lips.

Tristan was stunned. No other kiss had ever made him feel this way. Tingles danced across his mouth and joy shot through him like quicksilver. It wasn't an expert kiss, it wasn't nearly long enough, but Tristan suddenly realized that it was going to be one of the most unforgettable moments of his life. He wasn't able to speak for a second.

The goofy expression on his face was all the confirmation Rory needed. His reaction to her kiss told Rory that Tristan wasn't the practiced Romeo she originally thought he was. He was a boy-a nice, smart, gorgeous boy and she liked him even more this minute.

"Wow!" he whispered. It was all he could manage at the moment.

"Hey! Your jaw isn't wired anymore!" she exclaimed softly.

"Ahem." They both turned to see Henri Dugrey knock on the doorjamb.

"Good morning Rory." He said. The expression of pure happiness on his son's face warmed Henri's heart. He noticed the hand holding going on, and had actually seen Rory kiss Tristan. Rory blushed delightfully.

"Have you told Rory the good news?" he prompted.

"The good news?" she asked and looked at Tristan's smiling face.

"The jaw wire is off, and I get to lose the casts and the patch next Friday!" he said

"Will you be back at Chilton the following week?"

"I think so, probably on Monday. I may need the cane for a bit. We'll see." He said, still not relinquishing her hand.

"How much work do you need to finish for this week?" Henri said gently.

Rory broke their handhold and crossed the room to retrieve her backpack.

"There is a new play to read, "Twelfth Night" and then, studying for midterms." Rory said. She put a videocassette on the table with the book. Tristan picked it up and grinned.

"How many questions?" he asked as he flipped through the play.

"Only fifteen."

"Okay. Crank it up." He said as she turned on the TV.

Henri withdrew as the movie began. The two kids were sitting side by side, holding hands again.

"You would never pass as a man." Tristan said at the end of the movie

"No?" Rory asked.

"No. You are just too beautiful." He said honestly.

Rory blushed. She opened her notebook, and they began to go over the questions. Rory had already done her assignment. Once this was finished, she would have to leave. Lorelei needed the car again.

"Will I see you during the week at all?" Tristan asked, as if reading her mind

"I don't think so. I have to study for midterms. Mom has exams for her business courses, so I have to cover at the Inn. Next Saturday is the first time I have free." She replied.

"Okay. I'll just call you or we can message." He said as he pulled out the Shakespeare book.

"Fine. Now, first question…" Rory plowed ahead with the assignment. She was pleased with his reaction. Tristan stayed where he was, on the couch, and did the work. Rory gently paced the room as they discussed the questions, and wrote what he dictated. Finally, the last question was finished as the housekeeper rolled in the lunch tray. There were two sandwiches this time.

"What? No soup" she asked cheekily.

"Roast beef!" he said with relish and took a bite. He closed his eyes and blissfully ate his lunch

"I have to go." Rory said after they finished eating.

"I know. Please do me a favor this week?" He said earnestly

"What would that be?"

"Do all your work. I don't want to spend all of my last Saturday alone with you doing schoolwork. I want to walk outside, even sit in the winter sun." He said quietly.

"I'll try. I promise." Rory said with a grin. She had actually planned to do just that. She put her coat on and gathered her things. Tristan walked to the door with her, his good arm around her shoulder.

"This is not a public display." He said with a chuckle.

He kissed her goodbye, and whispered "I'll call you tonight."

"Tonight." Rory responded and gave him a return kiss that was delightfully soft and, once again, far too short for Tristan.

"I cannot believe we have so many things to study for Medina's midterm!" he grumbled over the phone. He had been diligently going over the impressively big notebook that had been delivered to his house today. He was determined to be done with all this stuff by Friday. Saturday was going to be for just Rory.

"You shouldn't have to worry about it. We've been working hard, and most of it will be on the Shakespeare.

"Thank God for the movies. You were a genius to think of them." He replied. He had actually watched both movies again, to make sure he was remembering correctly.

"You're welcome. How are you doing in the other classes?"

"Not too bad. French will be a breeze, as will calculus. I have to go over the History stuff again, but I'm not too worried." He said as he flipped through another ridiculously big notebook.

"I have to get back to work Tristan. I will see you Saturday." Rory said gently.

"So soon?" he whined comically

"Unless you want me to sleep late Saturday morning and not get there until 3" she said firmly.

"No, no, no.." he said in comic defeat. "Study, go to bed, sleep! I will see you Saturday morning!" he laughed.

"See you Saturday" Rory said and she hung up. She was smiling. She wanted to see him! This felt nice! This felt right. It was exciting, not scary. She opened her notes and forced herself back to work.

Saturday morning, Rory was once again at the Dugrey front door. Tristan opened it with a flourish. He bowed in front of her, showing her that he was, indeed, free of his casts.

"Excuse me, who are you? Where is Stumpy the Pirate Boy? He was going to be my valentine." Rory asked in mock solemnity.

"Gone for good." He grinned and took Rory's hand. The shiny pink skin on his now unencumbered hand was obvious.

"Pink!" she exclaimed and pushed up his sleeve.

"I scrubbed. It was gross, flaky, itchy and disgusting." He said with a shudder. "My leg was worse."

"How does your jaw feel?" she asked as they walked into the library.

"Better." Tristan glanced around the room. He swooped in and kissed Rory soundly. "I missed you." He said simply.

"I missed you too." Rory said with a gentle smile.

Monday morning, Tristan returned to Chilton. Rory came in after him, to see a group of kids surrounding him, talking. He didn't look up. She walked to her locker to see a tiny pink envelope sticking out. She pulled it out and opened it to find a silly little valentine card. She laughed silently as she read

"Be my valentine?" signed "Stumpy the Pirate Boy".

She grinned and put it into her backpack. Tristan watched her out of the corner of his eye, delighted at her response. It took every ounce of willpower not to go to her.

She looked right at him and smiled broadly. He grinned back, just as the bell rang. Everyone hurried to class.

Later, in the cafeteria, Rory watched as he entered. She stood up and hailed him quietly.

"Tristan. Walk with me for a second?" she said softly.

"Hey, Mary." He winked. Then, his whole world tilted. Rory took his hand and walked towards the doors. Took his hand! In the most public place in Chilton!" He practically stumbled as he walked after her. No one seemed to notice.

"Rory..?" he asked as he regained his equilibrium. Then, she did it again. She kissed him in the hall. Right out in the open. He looked delightfully confused and absurdly happy.

"Happy Valentine's Day Pirate Boy." She whispered.

Tristan pushed her away from the door and into an empty classroom. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her with all the emotion that was bubbling through him. She laughed quietly and hugged him back. "Just so you know this will not be an everyday occurrence." He murmured.

"Good." She whispered back, and then kissed him.

Rory and Tristan left school at the end of the day holding hands in front of one and all.

Epilogue:

Rory looked up from her book and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight! She was beginning to worry. Tristan was driving up from Princeton for the week-end. It was their last weekend together before graduation. Finals were looming and Rory, true to form, studied like a fiend. She was looking forward to the weekend, snowstorm or no snowstorm. She got up and went to the window, just in time to see Tristan pull up in front of the building. Miraculously, there was a parking space.

A few moments later the bell rang. Rory pushed the buzzer and opened the door. She heard him bounding up the stairs. He entered the apartment shaking off heavy wet snowflakes. He pulled Rory into a bear-hug, then swept her up in his arms and marched into the bedroom. She gasped, and then laughed delightedly.

"You have finished studying." he stated as he stripped off his clothes.

"And if I haven't?" she whispered, taking off her own clothes. .

"Too bad." He responded and fell with her onto the bed. They wrapped themselves in each other, touching, caressing, and making love until they fell into contented sleep burrowed under the comforter while the snowstorm raged outside.

Tristan awoke first, reveling in the sensation of the soft, warm skin pressed against his back. Rory, curled up on her side and snuggled against him, was still sleeping. Once again, he marveled at the beauty of the woman he loved. Their relationship had defied the odds, and they were still together. Then again, he knew they would be. After all, he was a Dugrey. Like his father and his grandfather before him, he had met The One at a young age. He weathered the ups and downs of growing up, clinging with patience and affection to the girl who stole his heart at Chilton. He rose from the bed and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. He padded into the kitchen and began to make coffee. He knew his Gilmore girl and knew that coffee was about the only thing to get her up without a tussle. He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair as the dark brew tinkled into the glass pot and the aroma filled the apartment. Tristan took two mugs down from a cabinet and then pulled out a tray. Rory was just stirring when he returned to the bedroom, tray in hand. He slid back into bed and settled the tray on the mattress.

"Mmmm." Rory murmured and laid her head on his bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and delved into the pleasure of having Tristan here, of having his warm skin beneath her cheek, and having coffee in bed! She opened her eyes and noticed a little black box on the tray."

"What's this?'

"Before you open it, I have to tell you a story." Tristan said as he put sipped his coffee.

"Ooo! I love stories." Rory agreed happily.

"Once, there was a good family whose family tree was full of handsome men and beautiful women. For generations they brought forth gorgeous, successful children. One generation, however, wasn't so lucky."

"Oh, poor family." Rory played along.

"The unfortunate son became known as" Tristan paused for dramatic effect.

"…Stumpy, the Pirate Boy."

"No!" Rory gasped

"Stumpy would follow in another family tradition, however." Tristan continued.

"What tradition would that be?"

"Stumpy fell in love with a beautiful girl."

"What kind of tradition is that?"

"Shh!" he admonished her.

"The men of this family would find 'The One.' and then have to win her heart."

"Did Stumpy win her heart?"

"Not at first. You see Stumpy was full of himself. He expected the beautiful girl to fall at his feet, like many young maidens had done before her. She, however, being a girl of intelligence and good taste as well as beauty, crushed his pretensions at every turn."

"That would be me!" Rory said happily

"So, Stumpy developed a plan, and even though it took many weeks, and much gnashing of teeth…"

"Gnashing?"

"Stop interrupting. As I was saying, Stumpy had a plan. He would win this beautiful girl with his smarts, because, even though he had the unfortunate name of Stumpy the Pirate Boy, he knew that he had to follow the sacred family tradition and win the heart of the girl he loved. Like all the men who came before him, he knew, from the moment he saw her, that she was 'The One'."

"Oh, poor Stumpy." Rory said sleepily. "Did he win the heart of the beautiful girl?" Tristan was quiet. He moved a bit, but Rory waited.

"Did he win the heart of the beautiful girl?" she asked again. She opened her eyes and looked at Tristan. She gasped in surprise, all sleepiness now gone at the sight of Tristan, wearing an eye patch and a silly clip on hoop earring. He presented the little velvet box and handed her a small envelope. Rory opened it, to see that silly little valentine from all those years ago, but this time it said 'Will you marry me?' and was signed 'Stumpy, the Pirate Boy.'

"You have to answer that. Did he win the heart of the beautiful girl?" Tristan whispered.

Rory opened the box to see a sparkling diamond ring, nestled in the dark folds of velvet. It winked in the low light of the bedside lamp. Tears welled in her eyes, yet she smiled.

"Yes" she said and sniffed. Tristan smiled, a heartbreakingly beautiful smile of happiness, and then kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. Rory clung to him and kissed him with as much happiness and joy.

"I love a happy ending." Rory whispered.

"It's a good thing you agreed. I didn't tell you about what happens to the men in the family who don't win the girl…"

"Anything that is mended is but patched: virtue that transgresses is but patched with sin; and sin that amends is but patched with virtue."

Twelfth Night Act 1 scene 5


End file.
